coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Wadlow
Mark Wadlow has been a member of the Coronation Street script-writing team since 1993 and is currently the longest-serving writer working on the programme having contributed 321 scripts to date including one episode co-credited with Joe Turner and three double episodes co-credited with Damon Rochefort, Jayne Hollinson and Mark Burt. He was born in 1963 in Middlesbrough and attended Leeds University in 1982 where he met fellow student Peter Morgan (later to be the screenwriter of the Oscar-winning film The Queen). Morgan had ambitions to be an actor but a bad case of stage fright caused him to team up with Wadlow and the two of them wrote a play entitled Gross based on Wadlow's experience of a summer job in a call centre which brought them to the attention of a training video company producer when it was staged at the Edinburgh fringe. They worked on such productions for the next few years and then moved to films with work on the John Schlesinger's movie Madame Sousatzka in 1989. They also worked on Dear Rosie (1990) and The Secret Touch (1992). Wadlow and Morgan then split up their partnership and Wadlow moved into television writing with Coronation Street being among his first work for the medium. He has also written for Robin Hood, Holding the baby and Bad Girls. Wadlow remains fiercely proud of his Middlesbrough roots and uses any opportunity he can to insert references to his home town into his work, including many passing mentions in his Coronation Street scripts. He currently lives in Shropshire. Episodes written by Mark Wadlow 1990s 1993 (4 episodes) *Episode 3586 (27th August 1993) *Episode 3593 (13th September 1993) *Episode 3604 (8th October 1993) *Episode 3636 (22nd December 1993) 1994 (10 episodes) *Episode 3651 (26th January 1994) *Episode 3656 (7th February 1994) *Episode 3676 (25th March 1994) *Episode 3689 (22nd April 1994) *Episode 3711 (13th June 1994) *Episode 3731 (29th July 1994) *Episode 3737 (12th August 1994) *Episode 3750 (12th September 1994) *Episode 3779 (18th November 1994) *Episode 3786 (5th December 1994) 1995 (7 episodes) *Episode 3815 (8th February 1995) *Episode 3830 (15th March 1995) *Episode 3848 (26th April 1995) *Episode 3869 (14th June 1995) *Episode 3897 (18th August 1995) *Episode 3911 (20th September 1995) *Episode 3943 (4th December 1995) 1996 (6 episodes) *Episode 3963 (19th January 1996) *Episode 3997 (8th April 1996) *Episode 4009 (6th May 1996) *Episode 4035 (5th July 1996) *Episode 4070 (25th September 1996) *Episode 4115 (27th December 1996) 1997 (9 episodes) *Episode 4193 (12th May 1997) *Episode 4208 (8th June 1997) *Episode 4219 (27th June 1997) *Episode 4244 (10th August 1997) *Episode 4254 (27th August 1997) *Episode 4256 (31st August 1997) *Episode 4281 (13th October 1997) *Episode 4302 (19th November 1997) *Episode 4307 (28th November 1997) 1998 (14 episodes) *Episode 4347 (6th February 1998) *Episode 4352 (15th February 1998) *Episode 4372 (22nd March 1998) *Episode 4396 (3rd May 1998) *Episode 4410 (27th May 1998) *Episode 4419 (12th June 1998) *Episode 4439 (17th July 1998) *Episode 4459 (21st August 1998) *Episode 4464 (30th August 1998) *Episode 4481 (28th September 1998) *Episode 4494 (21st October 1998) *Episode 4503 (6th November 1998) *Episode 4524 (13th December 1998) *Episode 4534 (30th December 1998) 1999 (15 episodes) *Episode 4535 (1st January 1999) *Episode 4550 (27th January 1999) *Episode 4553 (1st February 1999) *Episode 4572 (7th March 1999) *Episode 4591 (9th April 1999) *Episode 4608 (9th May 1999) *Episode 4619 (28th May 1999) *Episode 4624 (6th June 1999) *Episode 4644 (11th July 1999) *Episode 4650 (21st July 1999) *Episode 4685 (20th September 1999) *Episode 4689 (27th September 1999) *Episode 4703 (22nd October 1999) *Episode 4713 (8th November 1999) *Episode 4738 (22nd December 1999) 2000s 2000 (17 episodes) *Episode 4752 (14th January 2000) *Episode 4768 (11th February 2000) *Episode 4774 (21st February 2000) *Episode 4777 (27th February 2000) *Episode 4808 (21st April 2000) *Episode 4810 (24th April 2000) *Episode 4840 (16th June 2000) *Episode 4844 (23rd June 2000) *Episode 4854 (10th July 2000) *Episode 4863 (26th July 2000) *Episode 4878 (21st August 2000) *Episode 4896 (22nd September 2000) *Episode 4908 (11th October 2000) *Episode 4921 (1st November 2000) *Episode 4926 (10th November 2000) *Episode 4936 (27th November 2000) *Episode 4953 (22nd December 2000) 2001 (18 episodes) *Episode 4967 (14th January 2001) *Episode 4983 (11th February 2001) *Episode 4985 (12th February 2001) *Episode 4998 (7th March 2001) *Episode 5012 (1st April 2001) *Episode 5022 (20th April 2001) (Co-credited with Jayne Hollinson) *Episode 5040 (20th May 2001) *Episode 5044 (27th May 2001) *Episode 5060 (20th June 2001) *Episode 5084 (30th July 2001) *Episode 5091 (12th August 2001) *Episode 5092 (13th August 2001) *Episode 5118 (23rd September 2001) *Episode 5119 (24th September 2001) *Episode 5137 (22nd October 2001) *Episode 5138 (22nd October 2001) *Episode 5162 (26th November 2001) *Episode 5182 (26th December 2001) 2002 (14 episodes) *Episode 5200 (23rd January 2002) *Episode 5213 (13th February 2002) *Episode 5223 (3rd March 2002) *Episode 5245 (8th April 2002) *Episode 5272 (24th May 2002) *Episode 5277 (2nd June 2002) *Episode 5292 (26th June 2002) *Episode 5308 (22nd July 2002) *Episode 5323 (19th August 2002) *Episode 5324 (21st August 2002) *Episode 5339 (15th September 2002) *Episode 5362 (18th October 2002) *Episode 5374 (4th November 2002) *Episode 5389 (27th November 2002) 2003 (15 episodes) *Episode 5412 (5th January 2003) *Episode 5431 (31st January 2003) *Episode 5440 (14th February 2003) *Episode 5465 (21st March 2003) *Episode 5478 (7th April 2003) *Episode 5496 (4th May 2003) *Episode 5497 (5th May 2003) *Episode 5519 (4th June 2003) *Episode 5548 (23rd July 2003) *Episode 5557 (8th August 2003) *Episode 5569 (27th August 2003) *Episode 5594 (1st October 2003) *Episode 5610 (24th October 2003) *Episode 5612 (27th October 2003) *Episode 5628 (17th November 2003) 2004 (15 episodes) *Episode 5674 (21st January 2004) *Episode 5678 (26th January 2004) *Episode 5715 (17th March 2004) *Episode 5731 (9th April 2004) *Episode 5732 (11th April 2004) *Episode 5756 (12th May 2004) *Episode 5786 (21st June 2004) *Episode 5787 (27th June 2004) *Episode 5799 (12th July 2004) *Episode 5814 (2nd August 2004) *Episode 5830 (23rd August 2004) *Episode 5854 (26th September 2004) *Episode 5869 (17th October 2004) *Episode 5891 (15th November 2004) *Episode 5920 (22nd December 2004) 2005 (16 episodes) *Episode 5939 (14th January 2005) *Episode 5953 (2nd February 2005) *Episode 5968 (23rd February 2005) *Episode 5969 (25th February 2005) *Episode 5981 (14th March 2005) *Episode 6011 (24th April 2005) *Episode 6020 (4th May 2005) *Episode 6035 (27th May 2005) *Episode 6056 (24th June 2005) *Episode 6067 (10th July 2005) *Episode 6095 (17th August 2005) *Episode 6114 (12th September 2005) *Episode 6140 (17th October 2005) *Episode 6159 (13th November 2005) *Episode 6173 (28th November 2005) *Episode 6187 (19th December 2005) 2006 (15 episodes) *Episode 6220 (3rd February 2006) *Episode 6224 (8th February 2006) *Episode 6242 (6th March 2006) *Episode 6267 (10th April 2006) *Episode 6296 (21st May 2006) *Episode 6297 (22nd May 2006) *Episode 6326 (30th June 2006) (Co-credited with Damon Rochefort) *Episode 6328 (2nd July 2006) *Episode 6335 (14th July 2006) *Episode 6358 (14th August 2006) *Episode 6382 (18th September 2006) *Episode 6383 (18th September 2006) *Episode 6419 (6th November 2006) *Episode 6443 (8th December 2006) *Episode 6445 (11th December 2006) 2007 (17 episodes) *Episode 6472 (17th January 2007) *Episode 6482 (31st January 2007) *Episode 6495 (19th February 2007) *Episode 6496 (19th February 2007) *Episode 6522 (28th March 2007) *Episode 6545 (30th April 2007) *Episode 6546 (30th April 2007) *Episode 6571 (6th June 2007) *Episode 6585 (25th June 2007) *Episode 6603 (22nd July 2007) *Episode 6623 (19th August 2007) *Episode 6637 (7th September 2007) *Episode 6658 (5th October 2007) *Episode 6679 (5th November 2007) *Episode 6680 (5th November 2007) *Episode 6697 (30th November 2007) *Episode 6714 (24th December 2007) 2008 (14 episodes) *Episode 6735 (21st January 2008) *Episode 6762 (27th February 2008) *Episode 6770 (10th March 2008) *Episode 6796 (14th April 2008) *Episode 6824 (25th May 2008) *Episode 6829 (30th May 2008) *Episode 6845 (23rd June 2008) *Episode 6864 (21st July 2008) *Episode 6865 (21st July 2008) *Episode 6882 (15th August 2008) *Episode 6930 (20th October 2008) *Episode 6940 (3rd November 2008) *Episode 6963 (8th December 2008) *Episode 6970 (19th December 2008) 2009 (17 episodes) *Episode 6991 (16th January 2009) *Episode 6992 (16th January 2009) *Episode 7012 (13th February 2009) *Episode 7020 (25th February 2009) *Episode 7046 (3rd April 2009) *Episode 7052 (12th April 2009) *Episode 7091 (5th June 2009) *Episode 7101 (19th June 2009) *Episode 7102 (19th June 2009) *Episode 7117 (10th July 2009) *Episode 7132 (31st July 2009) *Episode 7156 (7th September 2009) *Episode 7157 (7th September 2009) *Episode 7177 (5th October 2009) *Episode 7178 (5th October 2009) *Episode 7204 (9th November 2009) *Episode 7211 (19th November 2009) 2010s 2010 (18 episodes) *Episode 7250 (11th January 2010) *Episode 7261 (28th January 2010) *Episode 7277 (19th February 2010) *Episode 7278 (19th February 2010) *Episode 7295 (15th March 2010) *Episode 7308 (2nd April 2010) *Episode 7329 (30th April 2010) *Episode 7334 (7th May 2010) *Episode 7353 (1st June 2010) *Episode 7367 (24th June 2010) *Episode 7379 (15th July 2010) *Episode 7408 (23rd August 2010) *Episode 7424 (13th September 2010) *Episode 7444 (11th October 2010) *Episode 7479 (1st December 2010) *Episode 7497 (24th December 2010) *Episode 7498 (24th December 2010) *Episode 7502 (30th December 2010) 2011 (17 episodes) *Episode 7543 (25th February 2011) *Episode 7544 (25th February 2011) *Episode 7563 (25th March 2011) *Episode 7575 (11th April 2011) *Episode 7591 (1st May 2011) *Episode 7605 (20th May 2011) *Episode 7615 (1st June 2011) *Episode 7634 (27th June 2011) *Episode 7655 (28th July 2011) *Episode 7675 (25th August 2011) *Episode 7692 (16th September 2011) *Episode 7693 (16th September 2011) *Episode 7718 (21st October 2011) *Episode 7734 (11th November 2011) *Episode 7754 (9th December 2011) *Episode 7755 (9th December 2011) *Episode 7758 (15th December 2011) 2012 (17 episodes) *Episode 7788 (27th January 2012) *Episode 7794 (3rd February 2012) *Episode 7817 (8th March 2012) *Episode 7825 (19th March 2012) *Episode 7855 (30th April 2012) *Episode 7856 (30th April 2012) *Episode 7861 (8th May 2012) *Episode 7878 (31st May 2012) *Episode 7905 (12th July 2012) *Episode 7909 (16th July 2012) *Episode 7931 (13th August 2012) *Episode 7955 (14th September 2012) *Episode 7971 (8th October 2012) *Episode 7979 (22nd October 2012) *Episode 7980 (22nd October 2012) *Episode 8013 (10th December 2012) *Episode 8030 (31st December 2012) 2013 (14 episodes) *Episode 8063 (15th February 2013) *Episode 8077 (8th March 2013) *Episode 8090 (25th March 2013) *Episode 8104 (15th April 2013) *Episode 8105 (15th April 2013) *Episode 8121 (8th May 2013) *Episode 8130 (20th May 2013) *Episode 8152 (21st June 2013) *Episode 8160 (1st July 2013) *Episode 8191 (15th August 2013) *Episode 8202 (1st September 2013) (Co-credited with Mark Burt) *Episode 8220 (23rd September 2013) *Episode 8251 (6th November 2013) *Episode 8264 (25th November 2013) *Episode 8265 (25th November 2013) 2014 (15 episodes) *Episode 8291 (1st January 2014) *Episode 8315 (3rd February 2014) *Episode 8338 (7th March 2014) *Episode 8343 (14th March 2014) *Episode 8358 (4th April 2014) *Episode 8371 (23rd April 2014) *Episode 8402 (5th June 2014) *Episode 8427 (16th July 2014) *Episode 8444 (8th August 2014) *Episode 8456 (25th August 2014) *Episode 8466 (10th September 2014) *Episode 8480 (29th September 2014) *Episode 8498 (24th October 2014) *Episode 8516 (19th November 2014) *Episode 8543 (29th December 2014) 2015 (15 episodes) *Episode 8561 (23rd January 2015) *Episode 8568 (2nd February 2015) *Episode 8584 (25th February 2015) *Episode 8604 (25th March 2015) *Episode 8613 (8th April 2015) *Episode 8638 (13th May 2015) *Episode 8658 (10th June 2015) *Episode 8673 (1st July 2015) *Episode 8680 (10th July 2015) (Co-credited with Joe Turner) *Episode 8706 (12th August 2015) *Episode 8726 (4th September 2015) *Episode 8745 (30th September 2015) *Episode 8749 (9th October 2015) *Episode 8765 (4th November 2015) *Episode 8780 (25th November 2015) 2016 (1 episode) *Episode 8828 (29th January 2016) Other Coronation Street related works *Out of Africa (2008 - Co-written with Joe Turner) *A Knight's Tale (2010 - Co-written with Joe Turner) Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Out of Africa writers Category:A Knight's Tale writers